voice_over_and_voice_actingfandomcom-20200216-history
Judith Noguera
Maracay, Aragua, Venezuela |nationality = Venezuelan |years_active = 2009 2015 (5 years) |years_retired = 2014 (5 years) |areas_active = Venezuela Chile |status = Active |demo_1 = |demo_2 = |demo_3 = |demo_4 = |name = Judith Noguera}}Judith Noguera (born Judith Antonieta Noguera Hernández on September 20, 1987 in Maracay, Aragua, Venezuela) is a Venezuelan voice actress, director , technical operator, social communicator and photographer . Noguera dubbed the voices of the following characters in Venezuela such as Aisha (seasons 5-6) and various others in Winx Club, Lemon Meringue, Various characters in Eliot Kid (2008), Hotarla, Aqune and additional voices in Spider Riders, Mora in Peg + Cat, Additional Voices in Camp Lakebottom, Dora Marquez in Dora and Friends, Various characters in Dora the Explorer, Various characters, Additonal voices in PopPixie, Cameron's Mother in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Zac in Shimmer and Shine, Various characters in Teen Titans Go!. Noguera permanently resides in Chile. Judith dubs the following the characters in Chile such as Dora Marquez (Character) in Dora the Friends, Catwoman (season 3-present), Star Sapphire, Giganta in the fourteenth episode in DC Super Hero Girls, Giganta in DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High Aisha1wcs5.png|Aisha (2ª voice) in Winx Club (Venezuelan dub) Dulcelimon.jpg|Lemon Meringue (2nd voice) i GatubelaSHG.png|Catwoman (season 3-) (Chile;Mattel Version) in DC Super Hero Girls (2015) PopPixies_(14).png|Piff in PopPixie (????-????) StarsaphireSHG.png|Zafiro Estrella en DC Super Hero Girls (2015) (Mattel;Chilean dub) Laura Lenghi.jpg|La voz de Laura Lenghi hasta 2011 a 2014. AFED842D-DB2E-49EB-B3D8-4ACB3EF90C01.jpeg|Voz de Raffaella Castelli en 2014 SHGGigantaep14.png|Giganta (ep14) en DC Super Hero Girls (2015) (Chile;Mattel dub) y DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High Ilaria Latini.jpg|Voz de Ilaria Latini hasta 2013 a 2014 YJ-WonderGirl.jpg|Chica Maravila en Justicia Joven| Vuclarence.jpg Claricewcs6.png|Clarice (ep113) en Club Winx Alicewcs6.png|Alice (ep107) en Club Winx Cheriewc (1).png|Cherie (ep137-144) in Club Winx Gbolognesi.jpg|La voz de Gaia Bolognesi en 201 Filmography 'Animation Voice Work' 'Animation - dubbing' *Winx Club (2013-2014) ** Aisha (Laura Lenghi) (seasons 5-6) **Clarice (ep. 113) **Alice (ep. 107) **Caramel (ep. 149-150) **Cherie (ep. 137-144) **Queen Marion (ep. 144) **Lemmy **Shimmering Shells (ep. 111) **Stella's Guardian of Sirenix (ep. 117) **Additional Voices (seasons 4-6) *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (2010-2015) - Lemon Meringue (2° voz) *Eliot Kid (2008) **'Hanna' **Carro **Marcus *Additonal Voices 'Web Animation - Dubbing' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015) **'Star Sapphire' (seasons 1-2) **'Catwoman' (season 3-5) **Giganta (ep. 14) ( Mattel dub) 'TV Specials - dubbing' *Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix (2011) - Aisha 'Movies - dubbing' *Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (2012) ** Aisha **Belladonna **Piff **Zing *Dear Dracula (2012) - Additional Voices *Rock Dog (2017) - Darma (Cine/BF Distribution ) 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Giganta Trivia *Dubbing titles on this wiki: 9''' **Additional Voices titles on this wiki: '''3 **Directing titles on this wiki: n Category:Venezuela-Based Dubbing actors Category:Chile-Based Voice actors Category:Chile-Based Dubbing actors Category:Dubbing actors that dub in Chile Category:Dubbing actors that dub in Venezuela Category:Dubbing actors from Venezuela Category:Dubbing actors born in Venezuela Category:Dubbing directors Category:Technical Operators Category:Chilean Voice Actors n Category:Winx Club Latin Spanish Voice Actors Category:Dubbing Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:DINT Doblajes Internacionales-Based actors Category:Dubbing actresses born in Venezuela Category:Dubbing actresses from Venezuela Category:Dubbing actresses that dub in Chile Category:Dubbing actresses that dub in Venezuela Category:DINT Doblajes Internacionales actresses Category:Etcétera Group actresses